Small World
by TheLossOfWhatUsedToBe
Summary: Bella has a daughter called Evie. Their life is great when Bella meets someone who rocks her world. What happens when she meets him 6 years later?.... crap summary R&R please
1. Coffee and Hot Chocolate

**Ok so this is a new story that I've been thinking about. Sort of jut came to me while I was out and about so I dunno if it's going to be any good but please review and let me know.**

Chapter 1 BPOV

"Evie! Come on babe. Mummy's gunna be late for class if you don't get up" I shouted to my stubborn daughter.

"I know mummy. I'm coming" She replied to me.

She was my pride and joy and the last 6 years had been the best of my life. Of course they were the most stressful and tiring but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that I didn't have a man to help share the work. It didn't matter that I had to do all the late night, and all other, feeds when she was born. None of it mattered because I had her. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

She came stumbling into the kitchen with her backpack slung over one shoulder, the zip open and contents spilling out as she walked. Here collar was still sticking up on the dress she had on that I'd laid out for her and her hair was a crazy mess on top of her head, sticking up in all directions, her fringe pointing straight upwards from where she had slept on it during the night. And I had to smile because she still looked angelic and beautiful like she always had. She was rubbing her tired eyes with the heel of her hand. I knelt down in front her to straighten up her collar and grabbed the brush from the side and started sorting out the mess of hair that was exactly like mine. She stumbled slightly as she lost her balance due to her tiredness and her head slumped onto my shoulder.

"See honey. This is why you should just let me get you ready in the morning. It would be a lot quicker sweetheart" I soothed her as she shook her head half heartedly.

"No mummy. Because I'm a big girl now, and Miss Rosebury says that big girls should get themselves ready in the morning" She said through a yawn. I couldn't help feeling guilty about this. It was my fault that she had to get up this early because I couldn't get anyone to babysit her while I had my class. It was a regular for me to take her to class with me but luckily my professor , Mr Patterson, didn't mind me bringing her in and all my class loved her. She was also a very well behaved child and sat patiently colouring in her book and reading her books during the class, and didn't moan once.

"I know that honey. And you are a big girl. And I'm very very proud of you. But when you have to get up at half past 6 in the morning because of mummy that isn't your fault and you don't have to do everything yourself." I replied feeling even more guilty of how mature she was being, and also sullen at the fact that my little girl was growing up so fast. I didn't know if I could deal with her not being my baby anymore.

"Come on mummy I'm awake now and I'm ready to go. Hurry yourself up and stop being upset" She told me cheekily and gave me a pat on my head as I stood up and went to use the bathroom, picking up all the fallen items from her bag that had been dropped.

Ten minutes later and we were out of the house and were arriving at my university. At 26 I was doing my last year of my degree, majoring in English literature, and medicine and health, after taking a few gap years to raise Evie. My class today was Medicine.

We walked into my class and Evie ran up the stairs to take her seat at the front row where we always sat, easy escape if she needed the loo, which she regularly did. I looked around to try and see Mr Patterson, to hand in my latest assignment but I couldn't see him anywhere. There were only a few students in the room so I assumed he hadn't arrived yet. I made my way up to my seat and sat with Evie who was talking to Angela, my closest friend in my class.

"S'up Bella" She said in greeting.

"Hey ange. Know where Mr P is?" I asked her in reply. She shook her head in the negative.

"I think with got a replacement today. I've heard that he's ill. Don't forget to tell who ever is teaching that Mr P lets you bring Eve in" She told me and I nodded in acknowledgment Knowing my luck I would get some snotty old woman who would insist I sit out of the class if I couldn't find a babysitter.

At that moment I believe my heart stopped and started beating again twice as fast. There in front of the desk, had just walked in the most beautiful man ever. He was a god.

"Good morning Class" Oh dear lord he was the teacher. "I'll be filling in for Mr Patterson today as he's off with the flu. My name is Mr Mason, but you can call me whatever you see fit. Nothing nasty I hope" He smiled jokingly. I think I just fell in love.

I only slightly heard his instructions on what page to go to and which activity to do over the drumming of my heart in my ears. I quickly got onto the starter that he had set to warm us up. _Oh how I wished he would warm me up._

I snapped out of my day dreaming and got on with my work.

"And who is this little angel?" _Shit! _He was stood right in front of my smiling at Evie who was giving him a big cheesy grin back. In my daydreaming of him doing ridiculously almost illegal stuff to my body I had forgot to tell him about Evie in the class.

"My name's Evie Alice Swan" She grinned at him and his smile grew at her. She could make anyone fall in love with her with just a smile. She was taking tips from the evil pixie I called my best friend, Alice. Hence Evie's middle name.

"Erm, I'm sorry I forgot to let you know, this is my daughter and I sometimes have trouble getting a baby sitter, but Mr P let's her come in with me on the odd occasions. I hope it's not a problem, she's always quiet, and she won't be a distraction" He told him as polite as I could but I was struggling to keep my inside from turning to mush when he was smiling like that. He turned to me and I'm sure I heard his breath catch. Must have just been myself that I heard.

"Erm.. n-no. No it's fine" He told me. _Was he just stuttering?_

I shook my head slightly, smiled as best I could at him and put my head down to continue my work. The longer I stared, the more delusional I became.

15 minutes later of ignoring the god's presence, and finishing my work and he told everyone to put their pens down. Evie being the sweet girl she is even put her crayon down and looked like she was listening to the lecture.

"Ok, so on the email that Mr Patterson sent me it say that you were meant to be re-running the recovery positions, and what to do in an event of this needed. I'm assuming this is because you have an exam coming up. So why don't we get started" Everyone in the class nodded and moved to get comfy for the lecture.

Mr Mason/sexy, walked up towards where I was sitting.

"Would you mind if I borrowed this little one. I've a feeling you people are getting sick of lectures. Time to spruce it up a bit" He said to me with a crooked smile. There we go, I just fell in love _again._

I nodded and turned to Evie to ask her, but she was already jumping up and down saying "Yes yes. I wanna join in!" And she climbed over my lap and started tugging on Mr Mason's hand towards the front desk. He just winked at me and said

"Don't worry I'll return her back to you safe" I laughed and replied to him

"It's you I'd be worried about". He chuckled and walked with a dragging Evie to the front. He lifted her up with ease and sat her onto the desk, her swinging her legs back and forth. She hit him in the back of the legs as he turned to us, and I cringed thinking he would start getting annoyed with her soon. He didn't, he just laughed and turned to us.

"Ok class. Instead of just writing noted down about what I tell you, I'm going to do a demonstration of the recovery position on my little helper here" Evie gave everyone a wave and a cheesy grin "and then you can all grab a partner and grab a mat and come and try it yourself. At the end of the day if you become a doctor or paramedic, you're not going to write down how to do the recovery position in a little book at an accident. You're going to do it"

He then went on to show us the recovery position, telling us every stage that is performed, and every now and then whispering to Evie what she should do next. After 5 minutes of that everyone got up, grabbed a partner, and went to work. I walked over to the desk, to where Evie was now sitting up straight again.

"I did it mummy. I taught your class how to do something" She said smiling happily.

"I know baby. Well done you were amazing" I said and gave her a hug. I turned to my side to Mr Mason who was stood far too close for me to be comfortable.

"Thanks for that. That kinda made her day" I laughed. He smiled at me, that heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.

"It's my pleasure. She's a great person to work with" He laughed at Evie's smug face.

"So you want to start doing your work?" He asked me, with a glint in his eye. It took me a moment to realise he was talking about the recovery position.

"Oh yeah. Come on Evie looks like your my partner" I said to her while swinging her off the desk.

She looked over my shoulder, the scrunched up her face "No. I'm tired. You work with Mr Mason" _That little..._

I turned around to come face to face with a smug looking Mr Mason. _What the hell?_

"Shall me Miss...?"

"Swan. Erm.. Bella Swan" I said, now rather nervous at the idea of touching Mr Mason...or him touching me.

"Don't look so nervous Bella" _God it sounds so much more beautiful coming off of his tongue_. "Come on" He beckoned to where he was stood with a mat already at his feet, and he kneeled down. I followed.

"Why don't you lie down first, I'll talk you through it as I do it, then you can try after." I didn't know what he was playing at but I wasn't happy.

"Are you implying that I don't know how to do it anyway? I'm not stupid Mr Mason and seeing as though everyone else in this room can do it, I'm sure I can" I fumed. He just smirked at me, then laid down on the mat. I was rather proud of myself.

I went on to perform all the steps on him, and Evie clapped me when he said that I had done it perfectly.

Then I laid down. _Crap. _Every touch he made, sent shivers through my spine, and when he turned my head to the side, his fingers grazed my throat and neck and I almost past out at the intense feeling coursing through me. I had to snap out of it. I was in the middle of the class with my daughter watching.

He finally finished and I stood up abruptly. Giving him a quick well done.

"You were almost better than me" I said cheekily, and he burst out laughing. A sound that also made me feel all tingly. God was there nothing this man wasn't the best at?

The class ended soon after and everyone was back in their respected seats.

"Ok class. I've had a great time today, but unfortunately Mr Patterson will be back tomorrow. I'm sure you're all very disappointed" He said jokingly, but the round of moans and groans proved that the class indeed were very disappointed, especially when a good 60 percent were girls. There was a round of goodbyes from the class as they all exited, and I proceeded to start to put Evie's scarf, coat gloves and more on her, at the same time as trying to put my own coat on.

"Here let me help" I heard his voice murmur from behind me, and then I felt him grip the coat and slide it up my arm to sit round me. The shivers started running up my spine and my heart was beating like a crazy cat lady. I felt his hot breath on my neck as the coat finally slid into place then my back went cold as I felt his heat leave me, and he went and knelt down in front of Evie and wrapped her scarf around her then zipped up the front of her coat.

"Thank you Mr Mason" Eve said politely while giving him her angel smile. I could already tell she had him hooked. It was the same with everyone.

"You're welcome Evie" He replied, smiling back. He turned to look at me with his dashing smile and I felt my knees wobble. I realised we were the last people in the room.

"Thanks Mr Mason, it was a great class and I'm just glad you were ok with Evie being in here. Most other fill in teachers won't accept me bringing her in" I told him then stopped when I realised I was rambling.

"It's fine really. It was great having a bit of fun in class. Don't normally get that" He told me then he seemed to go rather nervous. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he smiled again and said

"Bella. Would you like to go get a coffee with me?" I was shocked. Why was he asking _me _to get coffee? Why would he want to be seen out with _me?_ The girl with baggage?

I realised I was thinking too far into it and he was probably being polite so I quickly replied

"I can't. I have to get Evie home" I saw him visibly deflate. Could he possibly actually like me?

Then he smirked a bit and looked down towards Evie.

"I'm sure Evie wouldn't mind having a coffee too. On me" She started to jump up and down.

"Oh oh yes. But could I have Hot chocolate instead? Please please mummy" She was tugging on my coat. I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"Fine. We'll go get coffee _and _hot chocolate" I smiled at him and he grabbed his coat and off we went.

15 minutes later and we were sat talking about anything and everything. In fact Evie was talking more than me.

"I've finished mummy. Can I have another one?" Evie asked me after being in the cafe for a good half an hour. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was already past 6 and we hadn't had anything thing to eat, and Alice was probably worried sick considering the 4 missed phone calls.

"No honey. Hey thanks for a great chat Mr Mason, I know this one here enjoyed it, but we've got to get home now." I told Mr Mason.

"Hey my pleasure. And like I said, call me Edward" He smiled at me.

"Ok, come on then princess. Time to go" I told Evie and went to go put her coat on but she moved it away from me, scrunched up her face and walked to Edward.

"I want Edward to put it on" She sulked. I just laughed at Edward who looked shocked by Evie's behaviour.

"Hey, you shouldn't be like that with your mum. Be nice" He told her playfully and she nodded her head at him and held out her hands for him to slip her coat on. He did so and zipped it up and she held her arms up for a hug. He picked her up and hugged her and then I led the way out. We walked it back to the parking lot where our cars were at a steady pace and talked about inconsequential things, Edward holding a now sleeping Evie all the way.

We arrived at my car and I opened the door and then turned to get Evie off of Edward. She snuggled further into his jacket as he tried to pass her over and he chuckled silently. I smiled at the image before me. By beautiful baby daughter and this beautiful man looking so peaceful together. He softly brushed her hair to the side, kissed her on the crown of her head and managed to pass her over to me. I was touched at his gentleness. I slid her into her seat, fastened her in, and closed the door soundly. I turned back around to face him and he suddenly looked very nervous. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his shoulders slouched.

"Thanks for tonight. I really needed it. A break from the usual routine" I smiled at him. He took a few steps forward towards me and nodded his head. I would have moved back but the car was right behind me and I couldn't bring myself to anyway.

"Thank you too. I had fun" He smiled and I had to focus on my breathing. He was really close now.

"So yeah. Erm....Bye" I said and opened the door and slid in.

"yeah...bye" He said, looking sullen. I closed my door, turned on the engine, flashed him one last smile and drove off, seeing him still stood there in my rear view mirror till i was too far away to se anymore.

What had I just done?

**Ok, so that's the first chapter. I don't know whether I'm gunna go anywhere with this but if I get plenty of reviews I will update. I hope people like it. Loveya all. xx**


	2. Alice's Girly Christmas Pyjama Party

**This is the second chapter. I've decided I'm going to carry on and continue with this story, see where it takes me. I noticed a few people added this story to their faves. Thank you and I'm glad you like the story but please can people review. It makes it so much easier for me to write more if I get feedback from my reader. Thanks x**

EPOV 

Wow.

I'm going to marry that girl one day.

That was the thought running through my mind the entire time I spent with Bella. She was perfection itself.

The moment my eyes locked onto hers my breath caught in my lungs and I was over whelmed by her doe eyes and luscious lips. She was the pure essence of beauty. And I was staring.

The events of the day were interesting, when I actually got to touch her._ Thank the lord for the recovery position._ Someone nearly ended up having to put me into it after I touched her sweet flesh.

I managed to get up the courage to ask her to coffee _and _hot chocolate for the little lady, and Bella accepted. I planned on making the most of the night with her as I didn't know when I would next see her. I would have to ask for her number if things went well.

At the cafe things were great and as we were leaving, the little sleeping beauty in my arms, I felt like I'd never connected to anyone the way I had with Bella. I was hooked on her very presence already.

Things however did not go great at the end of the night. After Evie was safely in her seat I decided I was going to man up and make a move. I had planned on giving her a good night kiss, just a small one, so as not to push the boundaries, but Bella moved and I visibly deflated. _Stupid, Stupid Mason. Of course she isn't interested in you. Look at her! She's a goddess. Why would she settle for you?!_

I watched as she drove away and had never felt so sullen in my life. I didn't know how I had become so obsessed in such a short time but I had and I felt broken as I saw her disappear into the night time mist as her car drove out of sight.

And I didn't get her number! _STUPID MASON!_

BPOV

As I drove home, Evie snoring quietly in the back, I started to kick myself. Why hadn't I just let him kiss me, if that's what he was going to do? Or just waited to see what _it _was, that he had wanted to do. Why did I feel the need to chicken out? I knew what it was though. It was fear of letting another man into my life. I didn't want to be crushed like I had before. And funnily enough I'm not on about Evie's dad. I couldn't give a rat's ass about him. James Mcgoven. What a _prick._ I didn't love him. I don't even know what I had been with him for. Just a stupid idiot who felt the need to grope me at a college party, and then convince me he wanted to be with me. Yeah right. He wanted to see how many _hot_ friends I had. I was done with him the second week in, but that was ruined when I found myself pregnant. I told him I wasn't getting rid of it but I didn't expect him to have anything to do with it, and I didn't even want money from him. I just thought he had the right to at least acknowledge the fact he had a child. But much to my surprise he said he wanted to be a part of the baby's life. So, the sucker that I was, I opened up to him, decided that we could have a relationship and make it work.

Boy was I wrong. 7 months pregnant and extremely drained, I walked into my apartment to see him with not 1 fake ass bimbo...no...but 2 FAKE ASS BIMBOS!

Let's just say that for a heavily pregnant woman, I caused a hell of a lot of damage and my uncle Carlisle and my brother Emmett forced me to go to hospital to get checked out to make sure I hadn't injured myself or the baby.

No. He hadn't hurt me. I'd just hurt his nether regions. But Peter had hurt me. Another boy that I had met when Evie was a year old. I was just about ready to start dating again when I bumped into this beautiful stranger in the library. We hit off straight away and after 1 month together I was starting to feel like he could be the one. The one who I would grow old with, and raise Evie together. So I told him. I told him about my daughter and he seemed ecstatic. He told me that he loved kids and would support me and my daughter forever. He said he would be there for her like her father wasn't. And I fell in love with him. He seemed like the perfect guy for me. I even met his best friend Jasper who hit it off immediately with my best friend Alice. Let's just say their relationship ended better than mine and Peters did. In fact they're happily engaged now, and Jasper quickly became one of my best friends too.

I and Peter were together for another three months when I went to his apartment to pick up a jacket of Evie's that I had left there. I walked in, the door unlocked, to find him in the throes of passion with a red headed busty girl, naked across the very same sofa that me and Peter had sat on with Evie in between us playing happy families.

This time I did nothing. I didn't scream and shout and throw punches or items. I walked out silently and got into my car and drove home, numb. I got through the door and collapsed on the floor in tears. I sobbed for hours on end before Alice and Jasper came through the door and saw me. After I managed to tell them my story, Alice held me while Jasper stormed out of the apartment in search of Peter. I never knew what Jasper did to Peter but I have a feeling he wasn't so beautiful after Jasper had finished with him. Jasper cut off all contact with him and none of us ever saw Peter again. Much better that I didn't to be honest. I think once I got over the shock, if I'd have seen him I'd have killed him, if Jasper hadn't already.

I walked through my apartment door, with Evie still sleeping in my arms, and came across a comical site. My pixie friend Alice was sat, clad in doggy print pyjama's, in the centre of my living room, furry blanket underneath her and duvet's thrown hay wire around the room. She had two 2 litre bottles of coca cola, and two giant size bags of sweet popcorn, with a mile high stack of DVD'S stood next to them.

"Girly night" Alice said as I walked through the room. "And wake up that little munchkin. I didn't plan all this just for us two." She ordered. I quickly sat Evie on the sofa and nudged her awake.

"Wha..what mumm..my" She murmured sleepily. She opened her eyes fully and they widened at the sight of Alice.

"AUNT ALI!" She squealed and launched herself into a waiting Alice's arms. The ywere rolling on the floor and laughing when Eve shot up into a sitting position.

"Mummy! Where did Edward go?!" She demanded. I saw Alice quirk an eyebrow. _Oh dear._

"Who's Edward?" She asked. So I launched into the story of Edward knowing that Alice wouldn't let me go otherwise.

"Did you get his number?" She asked once I'd finished.

"No"

"Did you give him yours?"

"No".

Her eyebrows raised to the roof and I saw her face go red.

"WHAT?!" Bella what are you playing at?! I was falling in love with him just listening to you describe him." She screeched at me. I knew the onslaught was coming so I wasn't shocked.

"Alice I was going to. But as soon as things came close to _moving_ anywhere, I freaked, and I knew that I just wasn't ready" I explained. She knew what I was referring to and so with a desperate look she turned around and dropped the subject.

"So... Is it 'The Holiday or 'Four Christmases'?" She asked a waiting Evie. Tonight was 'Alice's Christmassy girly Pyjama party night' as she had referred to it. So the three of us settled in for the night after I and Evie had changed into our PJ's, and I enjoyed a peaceful night with two of the best people I knew.

* * *

"Ok Evie off we go" I said to my daughter as we left our apartment to head shopping.

"Mummy, where did Edward go last night?" Evie asked me as we were looked through the Children's girl section in Monsoon **(A clothes shop in England. Don't know whether you have it in America)**.

"He went to his home sweetheart" I said, then quickly grabbed another dress for her to look at, to distract her from the subject.

"Oh. Ok. Will we ever see him again?" She asked me with her puppy dog expression.

"I don't know munchkin. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see. Come on lets go and look somewhere else to see if they have some nice jeans for you" I said and we exited the shop.

We started walking through the slightly busy crowd, Evie holding onto my hand when I felt something from my right slam into me. I went toppling over and so did the person that had rammed into me.

"Oh my god. I am so so sorry. I was trying to keep up with my son. I'm so sorry for suning into you" I gorgeous blonde rambled quickly.

I laughed and replied "It's fine really. I'd have probably fallen over on my own at some point anyway today. You made it less embarrassing for me" I chuckled and she started to laugh too. She blew her fringe out of her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Like I said I'm so sorry. My son here is a little brat when he wants to be" She laughed and mussed up his mop of copper hair. _Copper Hair._

He scrunched up his face at her and stuck his tongue out. She replied by doing the same. Something I had to laugh at. A fully grown, model like woman, who looked like she belonged on a magazine cover, sticking her tongue out a boy around the same age as Evie.

"Seriously it's fine. I feel your pain. Evie here likes to run me ragged on occasion" I laughed and Evie blushed. I wondered why but suddenly realised that the young boy was staring at her in awe,a dn she had a small smile grazing her lips.

"Benjamin. Stop it its rude to stare" The woman scolded her son. He quickly looked up and blushed before bowing his head and looking at Evie through the corner of his eye. I looked at her and saw her doing the same. Me and the woman both looked at each other and laughed. She held her hand out to me and smiled.

"I'm Rosalie. And I do believe my son has a crush on your daughter." I laughed at her forwardness.

"Mum!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"Oh shush Ben. You know it's true." Evie giggled slightly, and Ben turned to look at her again and they both smiled.

"I'm Bella, and I do believe my daughter has a crush on your son also" I laughed and Rosalie joined in.

"Huh. You gotta brother Bella?" She asked me suddenly.

"Yeah. He's a right pain in the ass" I replied, and she burst out laughing again.

"Aren't they just. My brother was meant to meet me here half an hour ago to take us home and he still ain't here. God I can't wait till I get my car back from the garage" She fumed. I had to laugh at her. She was one of the most forward people I'd ever met and I loved how casual she was, considering the fact she could be a model, working in a atop magazine in New York somewhere.

"Haha. Yeah. Number of times I've had to get a taxi because mine was too busy on his computer games." I laughed. She smirked at me.

"Count yourself lucky. At least that's normal. Mine spends all his time sat at a piano playing random notes. He's seriously messed up in the head" She chuckled and I had to join in. I quickly looked at my watch and realised the time.

"Hey it's been great meeting you but I've really gotta fly. My dad will be waiting for a call from me right about now" I smiled. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course it was great meeting you too. Looks like they seem to be getting along nicely" She smiled in the direction of where Evie and Ben were now sat talking to each other. I beckoned Evie over and she quickly stood up, Ben following her lead. He leant forward and hastily kissed her cheek before moving away and walking toward us. Evie stood for a few seconds on the spot, turning beat root red before quickly walking to us too.

"Right. Well, we'll be off now. It was great to meet you Ben" I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Cya Rosalie" I laughed and we waved before parting ways, both of us dragging the two children along as the stared back at each other.

"So. Evie's got a little crush?" I said to her as I helped her fasten her seat belt then settle in my own seat.

"Nuh huh" She replied shaking her head, a tell tale blush on her cheeks.

"Just wait till I tell Aunt Alice" I smirked driving off home.

**Ok so that's the second chapter. The next chapter will have a slight twist. I hope you all enjoying it and please please review. I need to know if people are actually enjoying the story and whether I should bother carrying on with it. Your reviews to me are like petrol to a car. It keeps me running :D Hope you enjoy. xx**


	3. Marvin's Motors? That rings a bell

**Heya, it's me again. I know that hardly anybody has reviewed but the story is stuck in my head so I'm gunna have to write it anyway to get it **_**out **_**of my head LOL. If you read please please review and let me know what you think. X**

Chapter 3

BPOV

"So, you remember what I told you right? You do that cute little blush of yours that both you and your mom have a knack for doing, but then you play hard to get. You avoid eye contact for a good 10 minutes, and then finally look him straight in the eye. He'll go blazing red 'cos he'll have been checking you out then you just give him your most charming smile, and WHAM BAM THANKYOU M'AM! You've got him hook line and sinker." Alice explained in that high pitched excited voice that she does. She was trying to explain to Evie the routine of catching a guy. She had obviously let it slip her mind that Evie was only six and had no need for that sort of thing.

"So, you understand all that?" Alice asked her. Evie nodded her head rapidly and replied...

"No"

I burst out laughing as Alice's face dropped.

"Alice, she's six years old. She doesn't need a pep talk on how to make a catch. Give her a few years then you can do the cool aunt stuff" I told her, chuckling to myself.

"Well anyway. I know Rosalie and Ben will be there. I before you ask if I was all stalkerish, no I wasn't. But I go every week to the Mall and every Saturday I see a woman and a boy, with the exact same description as you told me when you were explaining Evie's little booty call boy-"

"Alice please" I scolded her. She really took things too far sometimes.

"And it was obvious it was them. We'll go, let the two love birds meet again and I will get to meet Rosalie 'cos she looks like a girl with a lot of spunk and a cute sense of style, so you have to introduce me." Alice finished like I'd never even spoken.

"May I remind you that I'm going to the mall to get Evie a new school bag? I'm not going so you can stalk some woman that I met and start a whole crazy conversation with her about Christian Laboutin shoes and scare her away like the crazy little pixie you are" I told her. She shot me her death glare for the mention 'pixie' but let it slip pretty easy.

"Yeah yeah I know. But I'm thinking more on the line of how you explained how beautiful she is. I'm guessing that that brother she mentioned is quite a looker. I'm betting tall, blonde crazy hair, handsome, with a lean but not lanky figure. He'll have a supermodel smile and become best friends with Jasper" Alice said dreamily.

"Can I just explain that the guy you just described _is_ Jasper?" I raised my eye brows at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well there's nothing wrong with having two of him around" She laughed and I had to join in.

* * *

Funnily enough, as soon as we past the coffee shop that Alice said Rosalie was always in, we saw her straight away, sat across from a stroppy looking Ben who was refusing to eat his food by the looks of it. Evie saw them too and obviously having a burst of confidence pranced up to them in a very Alice like fashion and tapped Ben on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise and a big shit eating grin spread onto his face. I and Alice followed after her.

"Hey" I heard Evie say to Ben and he replied back similar. Rosalie looked up and saw me. She smiled at us as she saw us walking over.

"Heya Bella" She greeted as we reached the table.

"Hey Rosalie. Oh this is Alice, my best friend and shopping addict." I joked.

"And proud of it. The shopping addict part that is" She quipped cheekily. We all laughed.

"Ben, why don't you and Evie go play in the play area while mummy has some stress free time" She told him jokingly, and he laughed but looked at Evie, and then they both shot off to the play area.

Alice pulled up a chair and I sat in Ben's now vacant one. "So how you going?" Rosalie asked me, starting off a conversation.

"I've been good thanks. Apart from Evie's constant nagging of when she'd be able to see Ben again" I laughed. Ok, I lied a little. She had mentioned Ben a few times but more often than not asked me if we would see Edward again, but I wasn't going to start getting into a random conversation about a random guy with her.

"Same here" Rosalie laughed. "It's been none stop. He's bugged me to come here nearly every weekend" she chuckled. _Oh so that's why she was always here._ "But I wasn't too bothered because I needed to get up to date with my Christmas shopping anyway. I'm way behind with all the stress lately" She sighed. He gave her a small smile.

"So how's your brother been?" Rose laughed. "Any more problems with him and those computer games?" She was obviously trying to make conversation. I had a feeling that the stress was from something personal, and that she wanted to get onto lighter subjects.

I chuckled at her comment. "Yeah he's not been too bad. He's been addicted to a new show recently though. Something about cars. I don't know what but he's taken over the living room at my dad's. You wouldn't think he was the older one of us" I laughed. Rose's face suddenly lit up.

"Marvin's Motors?" She asked me. The name rang a bell and I remembered that's what it was.

"Yeah that's the one" I said.

"Oh my god! I love that show. It is some seriously awesome shit. They've got some great motors on that show" Rose smiled.

"Wow. You so have to introduce her to you brother!" Alice chuckled.

"He into motors a lot then?" Rose asked me. I nodded and she smiled.

"So what about your brother?" I asked her, carrying on the brother conversation. Her face fell and I knew I'd brought up the wrong subject.

"Yeah that's kind of what the stress is about" She chuckled dryly. "I haven't seen in him three weeks. He left to go to New York. New job opportunity for him. I knew it'll be good for him but I can't help worrying about my little bro'" She smiled fondly.

"Yeah, you better watch those bloodsuckers out there" I joked. "Seriously, those girls will latch onto anything with a dick" I told her. She smiled at me knowingly. **(Absolutely no offence to anyone in New York at all. I do not think they are like that and I wouldn't know any different. I've just said it to fit into my story. Nothing rude meant by it x)**

"Yeah you don't have to tell me!" She laughed. "I and my dad went with him to help him unpack when he first moved in. The first hour of him being there and I was answering the door to a fake strawberry blonde with a skirt that looked like a dish cloth and a top that resembled a bin liner. How she called the PVA belt thing a top I have no idea. She said she brought cookies and glared at me when she thought I was his girlfriend" Rosalie laughed out loud.

We were there for another hour, just having friendly chat, and Alice and Rosalie discussing fashion. Alice looked at her phone and told me that we should be off if we were going to catch a film like we planned. We said our goodbyes all exchanged phone numbers, then called the kids and separated.

* * *

"She was so lovely" Alice suddenly said as we got back home from the cinemas.

"Who?" I asked, thinking she was referring to someone in the film.

"Rosalie" Alice said as if it was obvious. I just rolled my eyes at her. It had been a good 4 hours since we'd been with Rosalie and it definitely wasn't obvious with Alice's fluttering mind.

"Whatever Alice" I laughed, as we made our way up to the apartment and all got ready for bed.

"Night baby" I whispered goodnight to Evie as I tucked her in. She leant up and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Night mummy. Will you be seeing Edward soon?" She asked again. It had become a nightly ritual almost.

"Maybe sweetheart. Maybe not. I just don't know" I told her like usual. It hurt me every time. She had never gotten so attached to someone other than Alice and the family. And she had only met him for a day. It scared me as to why she was so attached to him. What was different about him?

It plagued my mind as I got ready for bed myself, and did my bathroom ritual.

"What's bothering you babe?" Alice asked me as she came into the bathroom, while I was brushing my teeth, and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"I don't know. I'm just worried about Evie. She keeps asking me about Edward, and the truth is, is that I'm not going to be seeing him again" I sighed as I wiped my mouth and walked into my bedroom. Alice followed after me.

"Don't worry about it Bells. She's only young. Eventually it'll slip her mind when something bigger happens. The question is can you deal with not seeing him again?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Ali. I've met plenty of men that I've had feeling for. Deep feelings. Not just a crush. And I've forgot them in time. I would have already forgot him if Evie didn't keep bringing him up." I told her.

"Ok, Ok. I believe you. I was just wondering. Anyway, get some sleep. Evie will be fine" Al smiled and kissed me on the cheek before entering the guest bedroom that she was sleeping in.

I laid down and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come. But all that I could see was him. His face, his hair.

His eyes.

I eventually fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of him.

* * *

**6 Years Later**

BPOV

"Come on Eve! You're late for school!" I shouted up to her. I heard her stomp down the stairs wither bag trailing after her.

"I'm here! No need to shout" She grumbled at me, her hair a haystack on top of her head like usual. I kissed the top of her head as she sat down.

"Alright miss stroppy. I've made you breakfast now hurry up and get ready. And find a brush!" I chuckled to her as I walked up the stairs to finish getting ready.

I finished getting dressed as I quickly tried to style my now dry hair. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signalling a new text. I whipped it out and read it.

_I'm outside._

_Hurry it up sister! X_

_ALI_

"Alice is outside Eve! Hurry up!" I yelled as I legged it down the death trap stairs.

"I'm ready" She replied, stood at the door munching on a piece of toast. I grabbed my bag and keys and ran out the door. Eve ran to Alice's canary yellow Porsche as I locked up, then went after her and climbed in.

"You know I have a perfectly fine car that runs Ali" I said to my best friend lightly as we set off to Forks Junior School.

"I know, but mine looks better and Eve has to drive in style" She teased me. There was nothing wrong with my car. I still had my first ever car, my old beat up red truck but I had got a new one a few years back. It was a simple black Honda Civic, and I didn't know what was wrong with it.

"Pfft. I swear if that girl ends up spoilt, you're paying for her demands" I joked with Alice, knowing full well that Alice would insist on it anyway.

"You know I'd insist on doing so anyway Bells" She replied. _Like I said._

"Yeah, yeah I know" I smiled. We pulled up at Evie's school. She leant through from the back and gave Alice a hug before climbing out and coming to my window. She leant in and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Cya later Evie!" Alice shouted to her.

"It's EVE!" She shouted back causing Ali to chuckle. The older Evie had got, the more mature she wanted to be. And this included her name. Evie was too immature for a 12 year old girl she had insisted, so in public we called her Eve, which was her given name. We had just called her Evie from being a little girl and as far as I and the family were concerned, that was her name. She didn't complain if we called her Evie at home, it was just around her friends that it was too _uncool._

I chuckled at the memory of that conversation.

We made our way to Port Angeles for a session of Alice's 'retail therapy'. She insisted that her and Jazz were meant to be due to their similar opinions on therapy, but I somehow think that Alice has the wrong idea of what therapy _really_ is.

As we were trailing past the many clothes shops I could have sworn I saw a flash of copper hair. The colour always seemed to catch my attention and bring back long ago memories.

It was about 6 months after my meeting with Edward that Evie had stopped constantly asking about him. She had turned seven and her new school year was something important that eventually took her mind off of him. But even for a year after, she would every so often remember and ask about him from time to time. I think as she was getting older she realised that we would never see him again. I wondered if she had actually forgotten him or just realised the truth of things and moved on. For a strange reason, a part of me hoped it was the latter. I didn't like that fact that she had forgotten someone who had made such an impact on us both. However, I then told myself to snap out of it and get on with my own life. I had told Alice that once Evie had forgot he would escape my mind too.

It didn't happen.

He still haunted my dreams every night. I was a lost cause and the pain hit deep that I would never see him again-

"HELLO! Earth to Bella!" Alice waved her hand rapidly in front of me. I blinked a few times.

"Your phone is ringing. Answer the god damn thing" She told me, huffing then walking onto the next isle in the shop we had ended up in.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and looked at the caller.

EVIE

"Hello? What's up?" I asked her as I answered the call.

"_hey mum it's me. Can I go to the mall after school with Alicia and Leah?" _She rushed out in a hushed tone.

"Evie Alice Swan! Are you ringing me in class?" I demanded.

"_uhhmm_" I heard her mumble. "_And I need to get off the phone soon unless you want me to get caught, so can I go please?" _She asked me as sweetly as I could. I couldn't fault the girl. She might have changed the way she dressed, and what we called her, but she was still a polite sweet little girl, and she hadn't gotten an attitude. Least of all with me.

"Yeah. Don't be home too late, and ring me or Aunt Ali if you haven't got a lift home" I told her. She whispered an ok then said goodbye and ended the call.

"Evie then?" Alice said from next to me. I nodded my head.

"Gees ringing in class. But you were such an angel when you went to school" She said sarcastically. I might have messed around a bit.

"Well I would have been if I hadn't have been corrupted by a Miss Mary Alice Brandon" I said back jokingly. We both laughed as we made our way through the shops.

**Ok, another chapter. I really hope people will review this. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will have an Evie/Edward POV. **

**xXmtXx**


End file.
